stokedfandomcom-20200213-history
Kai
Kai is the son of the head of the Vintage Surfboard Tour. He had a crush on Lo (and vice-versa). The relationship ended for no precise reason. Trivia *Notable Reference: ** Kai rhymes with Ty. ** Lo (a girl) had a crush on Kai. ** Emma (also a girl) has a crush on Ty, and both are surfers (Kai was not confirmed but this is likely). *He resembles Taylor Lautner from The Twilight Saga. Appearances *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *My Fair Leslie (does not speak) Gallery S1 E8 Lo says "Great. Come on, Kai. I'll show you the beach". Kia says "Sweet".png S1 E8 Kai says "I don't see why not. Just take good care of them. They're irreplaceable".png S1 E8 Lo asks Emma "how would you like to unload the boards while I show Kai around?".png S1 E8 Kai tells Lo "Well, usually just me and the social co-ordinator at the hotel. Guess that would be you".png S1 E8 Lo asks Kai "So who unloads all the boards?".png S1 E8 Kai tells Broseph "Ah! The mark of a true surfer".png S1 E8 Emma and Broseph see the surfboards. Broseph says "So beautiful".png S1 E8 Kai shows Lo the surfboards in the van.png S1 E8 Lo introduces her self to Kai.png S1 E8 Lo leaves, letting Kai fall.png S1 E8 Lo reads Emma's SMS "Reef and Fin, they're totally dating!".png S1 E8 Lo and Kai sitting by the pool.png S1 E8 Lo tells Emma "Oh, don't be such a worrywart. Watch the show for me for an hour? You're the best".png S1 E8 Kai tells Lo "I could go for a massage".png S1 E8 Lo says "This calls for a celebration. Who's up for spa treatments?".png S1 E8 Johnny tells Lo "Relax".png S1 E8 Lo says "Fin and Reef! I knew it!".png S1 E8 Kai's reaction when hearing one of the boards are missing.png S1 E8 Kai says "The Duke board is gone?!".png S1 E8 Mr. Ridgemount asks Lo "Would you care to explain what happened to the board that was on display here?!".png S1 E8 Lo tells Kai "The summer skiing's..." Mr. Ridgemount interrupts Lo "Lauren!".png S1 E8 Lo tells Kai "you HAVE to go to Whistler next".png S1 E8 Johnny tells them "If we can all stop blaming each other for a second, I have a pretty good theory about what happened to the board".png S1 E8 Mrs. Ridgemount tells them "It has real diamonds in it".png S1 E8 Mrs. Ridgemount asks them "Why don't you put this one up instead?".png S1 E8 Lo tells Kai "I'm not just some girl".png S1 E8 Kai says "I can't believe I left the boards alone for some girl!".png S1 E8 Kai says "I'm so dead!".png S1 E8 Johnny asks Lo "You did buy insurance when you booked the show, right?".png S1 E8 Johnny tells them "Well, on the bright side, there's always insurance".png S1 E8 Lo tells Kai "It was here when I left".png S1 E8 Kai bangs his head against the display case saying "Oh, man! My dad's gonna kill me!".png S1 E8 Kai says "That's it. I'm dead".png S1 E8 They are impressed at how well Broseph is on the Duke board "Whoo! Cool!".png S1 E8 Kai, Lo, Emma and Johnny attempt to tell Broseph to bring the board back.png S1 E8 Johnny shows Kai where his board is.png S1 E8 Lo tells Kai "Oh, clam up. No-one forced you to get a seaweed scrub".png S1 E8 Kai says "Oh, I can't wait to tell my dad that".png S1 E8 Broseph says "I charged a ten-footer on the same board that one of the greatest surfing legends ever rode!".png S1 E8 Kai picks up a part of the Duke board.png S1 E8 Fin and Reef say "we're home!".png S1 E8 Emma tells Fin "Yeah, it's ten minutes that way".png S1 E8 Reef asks Emma and Lo "Did you get stranded too?".png S1 E8 Reef welcomes them to Mareefland.png Category:Characters Category:Surfers Category:Hotel Guests Category:Minor Characters Category:One-Time Characters Category:Males Category:Galleries Category:Brunettes